Midnight Seduction
by Madisonne
Summary: Uhm, this is really old, but I found it a while ago and thought it was kinda cool... What happens when Duo gets a DIFFERENT kind of mission... Warnings: Yaoi, lime-ish, unconventional pairing (no, I will not tell you who!). Pleeease review! :-D


Midnight Seduction

By Madisonne

[Author's Note: Anou... Uhm, I'm not quite sure where this fic came from, but if it's any help, I wrote it at about two or three in the morning, so, yeah... Basic warnings, yaoi, uh, lime, uh... Weird? Well, really, it's just about a mission Duo gets that's... Not like the others... As a standard disclaimer, I don't own the GW boys or anything in that administrative line. The fic is written to the song 'Midnight Seduction' by ChAoS Theory, which I don't own either. Enjoy! (_Italics_ is song lyrics, -- --'s are thoughts)]

[Sung in a husky low voice, through the cacophony of the beginning of the song]

__

Oo, yeah, c'mon,

Uh-huh...

You know what it is

And you can't hide from it,

'Cause you know that you want it,

And you can't hide from it,

No no

Nah nah

Hey hey, now

Duo clicked on the bar on his laptop, opening the message left for him. Scanning down the page, his eyes widened with shock, then took on a slightly predatorial glint. Smirking to himself, he shut down his computer and went to take a long shower.

__

And you can't hide from it,

No no

Nah nah

Hey hey, now

He rolled his hair up in his towel, then hurried over to his closet to select his wardrobe he wanted for his mission that night.

He went through his clothes, looking for something, anything that would suit his purposes. Finally, he settled on an outfit, and changed quickly into it. 

He grinned at himself in the mirror as he used a blow-dryer to dry his wet hair. He was going to shine in this mission, oh yeah, he'd be great.

__

Oo, nah nah

And as the night closes in,

You can feel it coming, 

Feel it coming,

You're goin' down

Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei all sat around the kitchen table at their latest safe-house, each occupying their time with different hobbies. Quatre was reading a book, as was Trowa; Heero was typing away on that omnipresent laptop of his, and Wufei was staring off into space.

Their silent activities were disrupted as a door slammed above them.

Trowa sighed, "It looks like someone's decided to 'grace' us with his presence..."

Quatre sweat-dropped at the fact that Trowa had actually said more than four words in a row as Duo stormed his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Quatre was the only one to look up at him, and nearly died for choking in shock. 

Trowa turned to see what Quatre was reacting to, and looked quite uneasily startled.

It was Heero who finally broke the silence, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Duo made a face at him. "Its called clothing. I bet you didn't know that people wore other stuff than spandex and tank-tops."

Heero disregarded the jibe thrust at his feelings and went back to typing.

"Oh come on now, do you mean to tell me that none of you remembered what we're doing tonight?" Duo asked, incredulously.

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, you all really don't listen to me, do you..." He sighed in mock exasperation, at the same time, thinking of what he could say they promised to do, suddenly it came to him. "We were going to go to the night-club, remember?"

He was met by four pairs of blank stares.

He pulled on Heero's arm. "C'mon, you all! Let's go! You promised!"

Wufei grumbled something about how he couldn't break a promise, even if he didn't remember making it, and stood up to go. 

After a few seconds pause, the rest of the pilots stood up and followed Duo's bouncing form out the door and down the block.

__

Oo, and you're almost there,

Almost there,

So close,

And yet just

Almost there

The night-club was crowded, but that was to be expected on a Friday night. The pilots could hardly communicate with each other over the loud music and resorted to making verbal contact only when impromptu sign language wouldn't suit. 

Duo grinned, with just a tint of confidence on his face. He ran over his outfit in his mind. Tight, black leather pants and a loose-fitting, red, silk shirt that was unbuttoned about half way down the shirt. His hair was pulled back into it's usual braid, and his black boots showed the wear of a soldier's. There was no doubt in his mind that he was ready.

With this assurance that he was properly decked out, he slid away from his group and onto the busy dance floor. With little difficulty, he slid into the beat of the song, smiling at its perfection for the moment.

__

Midnight seduction,

You know you can't hide,

From the

Midnight seduction,

And you don't even wanna try,

To escape from this

Midnight seduction

He was quite aware that nearly every pair of eyes in the club were on him, but he danced on, caring only about certain sets...

__

Oh, and you're goin' down

No one could resist

No one ever will

This

Midnight seduction

The remaining four pilots looked at their fifth with a certain element of shock. There he was, in the middle of a night-club, dancing like no tomorrow, and, if they were forced to admit, looking pretty damn fine, although they would later refute that statement.

__

Let the beat seep through your veins

Forget your mind and your lives,

You lovers, priests, and wives,

Give in, 

Give up

Oh, and yeah

Duo grinned and continued to dance, very aware of the effect that it was having on his fellow pilots. He ignored the people all around him, aching to touch him, kiss him, and went all out, for those eyes.

__

Midnight seduction,

You know you can't hide,

From the

Midnight seduction,

And you don't even wanna try,

To escape from this

Midnight seduction

Quatre gulped visibly as he watched his friend weave and bend to the music, very aware of the effect this was having on him. He drained his fourth glass of wine and shook his head at the moves of his fellow pilot. 

Feeling great after the fifth glass, he watched with pleasure evident in his eyes as his friend's body dipped and twisted, the shirt moving to display tantalizing portions of skin.

__

Midnight seduction,

You know you can't hide,

From the

Midnight seduction,

And you don't even wanna try,

To escape from this

Midnight seduction

Eventually, Duo rejoined his friends, laughing at their fascinated yet mildly astonished expressions. He reached past Heero and took the wine glass out of Quatre's hand and downed the alcohol. 

At this point, it had reached about nine at night, and the five decided to head home, paying their bill on their way out. 

The walk home was silent, Duo leading the way, the others trailing behind, each deeply enveloped in their own silent reveries.

__

Oh, and you're goin' down

No one could resist

No one ever will

This

Midnight seduction

Duo frowned in consternation as he headed to his room, alone. His mission was not going as well as he'd thought it would. 

Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he thanked his lucky stars for his mind's ingenuity. He just had to wait for the perfect time...

__

Oh, and you're goin' down

No one could resist

No one ever will

This

Midnight seduction

Quatre brushed his teeth, leaning one hand against the sink and pressing down on it. He'd had to wait while his fellow pilot finished up his cleansing ritual, and had been let into the first section of the bathroom while his friend prepared to take a shower.

Fluttering coming from the curtain that separated the sink part of the bathroom from the shower part caught Quatre's attention. Almost immediately, he saw the outline of his friend in sharp contrast because of the overhead lighting. Gulping hard, he watched as the boy slid off his shirt slowly, achingly slowly, and if Quatre hadn't known otherwise, he would have sworn that he was doing this on purpose. 

Suddenly, the stress from his job as a pilot, the emotional stress from the antics of his fellow pilot, and the impact of his drinking binge earlier that night, he found himself drawing back the curtain, and staring at the person within.

Duo's violet eyes grinned right back at him, with a hint of the message, 'I thought so...'

Realizing what he nearly had done to his fellow pilot, Quatre scurried out of the room and down the hall, into his own. Gasping slightly, he sat down on his bed, head in his hands.

He was so upset that he didn't hear the door softly opening, nor the soft patter of footsteps up to him. He jumped as someone laid a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked up into the gleaming eyes of Duo. All of the sudden, he was sure he was going to be killed, "Ne, Duo, I-I... Didn't mean..."

Duo smirked evilly and pulled the pilot up by his arm. Pushing him up against the bolster of the bed, he stalked closer to him. "Yes?" He breathed, huskily.

Quatre just shook his head, panting ever so slightly, and wondering what the hell kind of game his fellow pilot was playing.

Duo smiled at him. "It's not what you think, Quatre..."

__

It's just a

Midnight seduction;

You know you can't hide

From the

Midnight seduction,

And you don't even wanna try

To escape from this

Midnight seduction

Quatre gulped for the third time that night.

Duo's eyes traveled over his fellow pilot's face. "Oh no," He breathed, "It's much, much more than you believe..."

Quatre wished that either the world would swallow him up, he'd faint, or Duo would... --Bad Quatre, bad. No hentai thoughts out of you...-- Although his mind reproached him, his body, well... It didn't.

Duo smiled and inched closer to his friend. "But, I don't really think you care about... The risk."

Quatre shook his head, his breath ragged.

Duo snickered.

--Just kiss me already, you damn sadist!!!-- Quatre's mind screamed.

As if aware of Quatre's subconscious, Duo leant in and kissed Quatre fiercely, his tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. 

Quatre obligingly let him in, his knees nearly giving out from pleasure. 

Duo pulled back, eyes mockingly thoughtful.

--Oh hell no, you don't. Not when you've brought me this far.-- Quatre's mind admonished his friend. For once, acting for his body, he pulled the pilot down with him on the bed.

__

Midnight seduction,

You know you can't hide,

From the

Midnight seduction,

And you don't even wanna try,

To escape from this

Midnight seduction

Duo smirked inwardly as he was pulled down onto his friend's bed. He was just where he needed to be. This mission was easy as hell.

Quatre's raging hormones told him, under no uncertain terms, that the consequences, if he stopped now, would be dire. Thus directed, he pulled the pilot back over him, pulling him down for another kiss.

Duo smiled against Quatre's warm, inviting mouth, every muscle in his body pleading for his attention. 

Quatre wrapped his hand around his fellow pilot's braid and quickly snapped off the band holding it together, using his fingers to separate the three sections into one mass of silken curls. He buried his fingers in the glowing hair, reveling in the feel of the strands tangled around his fingers.

Duo layered kisses along his fellow pilot's jaw, reaching a spot near where one would check for his pulse. At this, Quatre moaned deep in his throat, squirming in pleasure. Duo chuckled. --Aa, you like that, don't you?-- Amused, but not surprised.

Quatre clutched, with his free hand, the sheets underneath him, passions aroused in him that he hadn't known he had.

__

Midnight seduction,

You know you can't hide,

From the

Midnight seduction,

And you don't even wanna try,

To escape from this

Midnight seduction

Hands shaking slightly, he reached up and ran his fingers down Duo's naked chest. Seeing that this immediately pleased the pilot, he continued, all the while, shivering with the feeling of Duo kissing him. 

Duo sat up suddenly, startling, and upsetting, Quatre. He glanced back down at his fellow pilot with an indescribable look in his eyes. Slowly, he reached down and shed himself of his last garments of clothing. 

Quatre gulped, and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Duo smirked and pushed his hands away, and, to Quatre's delight, took over the task for him. 

Once they'd been shed of their clothes, Quatre pulled Duo back over him, kissing him passionately, nearly melting as Duo returned the kiss with just as much passion and twice as much promise behind it.

Quatre was very aware of the fact that even now, their bodies were molding to each other's and he braced himself for what was certain to be ahead.

Duo, as if alerted to Quatre's train of thought, directed his attention to a lower spot on the naked body under him. 

__

Midnight seduction,

You know you can't hide,

From the

Midnight seduction,

And you don't even wanna try,

To escape from this

Midnight seduction

Duo grinned sleepily as the great clock outside in the city square struck twelve. He held a just barely awake Quatre in his arms, and if one looked closely, one could see Duo mouthing, "Mission: Accomplished."

__

Midnight seduction,

Nothin' but a 

Midnight seduction,

And you fell for it


End file.
